


A bruising kiss

by Simbanrat



Series: The smut series [7]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ben Mitchell, Bottom Callum "Halfway" Highway, Boys In Love, Bruises, Kink, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Turns out both boys get a little turned on when the other comes home with a split lip or bruise on their face.I originally started writing this shortly after Kush punched Callum. Ben seemed indifferent to it in the episode but in my world he would be hot for his boyfriend instead... it doesn’t actually use that scenario, I just used it as a prompt.Another standalone smutty story.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: The smut series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A bruising kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I abandoned this at the beginning of December to write something else. It was only when I opened it up again yesterday and saw I’d already written 2500 words that I decided I needed to pick it back up and finish it. I think we can all agree how hot both boys look when they’re a little beaten up 😂.

Callum has a bit of a thing for a bad boy, he never knew that before Ben of course. The only man before him that had awakened his deeply buried gay self was a sweet, friendly generous man he met in the army. He hadn’t allowed himself to believe he was gay though, that he could have feelings for another man. They hadn’t even kissed but he knew deep down that he felt something. Chris’ kind eyes sparkled when he smiled and Callum felt his stomach roll and his heart skip a beat in his presence. When Chris gently touched his hand or shoulder, uttered that he understood, it confirmed that he was the sweetest guy in the world. He never pushed and ultimately they missed the boat, Chris died before either of them could ever truly act on what they both felt.

Fast forward a year and in walked Ben Mitchell. A cocky, sassy little shit. He seemed to go out of his way to wind Callum up, selling him a stolen van, getting him in trouble with the police and then refusing to give him his money back. When he sensed Callum was gay he pushed and teased, trying to trip him up and stress him out. He claimed he would never out him, which he believed, but it didn’t stop the sly digs and sarcastic comments.

Still, Callum was drawn to him. He should have stayed well away, he was engaged to a beautiful woman, she was way out of his league and was everything a man could want in a wife. But when he saw Ben charge past, leather jacket on, scowl on his face and obviously up to no good he couldn’t help but follow him with his eyes, watching him, completely distracted from talking to Whitney or losing track of what he was meant to be doing.

Later when he saw the other man with a bruise on his face he was intrigued, after the initial ‘I hope he’s ok’ feeling, he also had the ‘he’s so hot’ feeling, something fluttering in his stomach and arousal beginning to burn. Each time Ben ended up in a fight, Callum found himself a little more attracted to him. When he heard he was up to no good he was fascinated. He was like a moth to a flame and no matter how hard he tried to pretend he was straight and wanted to get married, he knew it was bullshit. When he traded hand jobs in the park with Ben he tried even harder to distance himself but it was too hard.

Eventually he had to come clean, to tell Whitney he cheated on her and when she asked him if he loved Ben he was honest and said that most of the time he didn’t even like him. He knew he shouldn’t like him, shouldn’t be attracted but ultimately he couldn’t help it and he went after him. Ben resisted, he pushed back but they ended up together and Callum was dating a bad boy.

Callum decided to join the police though, wanting to help people, but dating a Mitchell wasn’t the ideal thing to be doing if he wanted to be a cop. Ben said he would go straight for him, would try to go legit and cut out the dodgy dealings and fighting. It was all good, Callum appreciated the effort and knew Ben must really have feelings for him to want to change his whole profession and way of life.

It was ok for a while, but Ben started to slip back into hold habits. One night he returned to the flat with a split lip, the red blood dripping down his chin as he let himself in and he went straight to the kitchen to get some tissue to clean up. Callum looked at him with an inquisitive eye,. He wondered what the hell he’d been up to, he knew he should be angry or upset that his apparently legit boyfriend had seemingly got into a fight, but honestly desire was building inside him.

He definitely had a thing for a bad boy and Ben was fucking hot when he was like this, scrappy and moody with a mark or bruise on his face. Ben attempted to talk his way out of it, to explain what happened and come up with some excuse but Callum just didn’t care. He didn’t even bother to listen to a reason but instead crowded Ben up against the kitchen counter, pulling the tissue away from his face and inspecting the cut lip. His eyes widened as the bright red blood was starting to harden, beginning to clot on the outside. His lip was swollen and it looked more plump and inviting than it usually did.

Callum didn’t want to hurt him though, so instead of diving in to attack his mouth he kissed his forehead instead, kissing gently down his face and starting to nuzzle at his neck. He dropped to his knees and pushed Ben against the counter, going to work on undoing his jeans, kissing at his underwear and smugly feeling as the contents started to harden against his lips. Ben didn’t know the reason for the mind blowing blow job that night, but as his boyfriend sucked the life out of him through his dick, and his knees buckled, he didn’t care.

Not long after, Ben worked it out.

One night after a late shift at the nick, Callum came home sporting a black eye. Ben was initially worried, grabbing his face gently to tilt it into the light and get a better look, asking him how he was and if he was ok. When he confirmed he was fine, Ben then wanted to hunt down and murder the fucker who dared to lay a hand on his boyfriend. But as the rage bubbled, another feeling appeared and suddenly he was horny as hell.

He finally understood the night that Callum inexplicably went down on him rather than argue over what he’d been getting up to. Now, here, with the purple blossoming around his eye making it appear even more blue, Ben was turned on. All the times he himself had been covered in bruises or cuts, it never occurred to him that anyone could find it sexy, but looking at his boyfriend now he could understand it.

After checking that Callum was ok he pulled his head down so it was closer to his face, he closed his eyes and gently kissed the darkened flesh around his eye, a kitten soft touch but he felt Callum shudder under his lips. He smiled to himself as he did it again, a bit more firm this time and he felt his boyfriend’s hand wrap around the back of his head, pulling him closer and encouraging him to kiss at the bruise harder. Ben responded and kissed him again before moving down so their lips could connect.

Their lips opened and desperate tongues met, wrestling with one another as Callum moaned into the kiss, turned on that Ben was turned on. The shorter man pressed himself up against his boyfriend, tongue working overtime and driving the other man crazy as he used a foot to kick Callum’s foot out, bringing him down to his level so their crotches met up. He pushed his hips harder against his boyfriend and groaned as Callum bit at his lip in response.

They began to rut against each other, Ben bringing his hand up to rub a thumb over Callum’s blackened eye, each of them getting closer and closer until eventually the smaller man pulled away. Callum tried to follow him with his mouth and took a step forwards to try and reconnect their cocks but Ben shook his head. “Bedroom… fuck you” he managed to growl out, far too turned on to form proper sentences. Callum’s eyes glassed over, desire seeping out of every pore of his body as his cock twitched at the instruction.

They raced to the bedroom, it was rough and ready but so good. Ben pushed Callum onto his hands and knees, pulled his trousers and pants down to his thighs and grabbed the lube. He quickly shoved a finger in, then two, trying to make it comfortable but so desperate to be buried in his boyfriend that he couldn’t wait anymore. Callum moaned low and guttural as his boyfriend entered him, his hard rod impaling him and he pushed back, wanting him deeper until Ben could go no further.

Ben grabbed a hold of his hips and pulled himself back, almost all the way out and then pushed back in, loving the loud moan his boyfriend produced. He did it again, then again, each time Callum grunted and tried to shuffle his knees back, trying to position his body so Ben hit that sweet spot inside him. The younger man took his hand off his boyfriend’s hip and put it on his back, pushing Callum’s head down onto the mattress and helping to position him perfectly. On the next thrust Callum saw stars, the head of Ben’s cock hitting him in just the right place. The thrusts continued, each one pushing Callum closer and closer to the edge and when Ben reached around to grab at his cock, it was game over. The older man shot his load all over the duvet, the stimulation inside matching the outside and he silently screamed into the material his face was pressed into. As his body contracted around Ben’s dick, he came too, shooting deep and hard into his boyfriend.

Ben managed to pull out and fell to the side, landing on the bed next to Callum who was still in the same position, face buried and arse in the air. Ben reached out to stroke along his back, “Babe, are you ok?” He asked worriedly. Callum managed to push himself up and twisted his body so he was he was facing his boyfriend and allowed his body to collapse back down onto the mattress. “That was…” he smiled, reaching out to stroke Ben’s face, letting him know without words that it was good, that he was good.

Ben reached for Callum’s face and touched the bruise gently as Callum let his eyes flutter shut, turning his face into the touch and feeling as Ben moved forwards to kiss gently at his face again. He opened his eyes to be met with Ben looking at him, smiling and coy. “We should get cleaned up” Callum suggested, going to move before Ben reached out to stop him, jumping up to go get something from the bathroom.

When he came back Callum had started to remove the rest of his clothes, Ben noticed he also had a bruise on his arm. Now he was over the initial desire he was back to anger, pissed off that someone could have hurt his boyfriend. Callum insisted he was fine, it was just someone he was arresting who threw his elbows about, he reached out and touched Ben’s hand, reiterating to him that he was ok and not to worry. Ben let himself calm down slightly, cleaning Callum up before stripping off and climbing into bed. He opened his arms and legs for Callum to crawl in between and let him lay against his body, wrapping his arms around him and keeping him safe.

The next time Callum came home with an injury, they were both living at the Mitchell house. When he walked into the room with a split lip, Ben was sat on the sofa with his dad, watching something which Callum didn’t pay any attention to. As Ben looked up and saw his boyfriend with a bruise and a cut on the face he immediately stood up and walked over to him, getting up close and inspecting the damage. He touched his boyfriends face lightly and narrowed his eyes, the flesh on his cheek was darkening and the lip had already scabbed over.

Callum already knew that Ben was going to ask what happened, wanted a name and wanted to go and kick someone’s arse, so he reassured him that he gave as good as he got and the culprit was currently locked up in a cell at the station. “You sure I can’t go give him a thump or two?” Ben enquired but his boyfriend laughingly informed him that the desk sergeant wouldn’t be too pleased with that idea. Much like the last time, after the initial worry was out of the way, Ben started to eye up his lover, noticing how the bruise on his face highlighted his cheekbone and Callum unknowingly kept darting a tongue out to lick at his injured lip.

Ben’s eyes kept being drawn to the tongue and he nibbled on his own lip in response, he wanted to lean up and kiss those luscious lips, wanted to see the way they stretched over his cock and whether or not the cut would open up doing so. He felt himself leaning forwards, closing the distance between them before he heard a cough behind him, reminding him that Phil was sitting on the sofa mere metres from where he was currently starting to sport a boner. His dick deflated and he took a step back, increasing the space between him and Callum and came back to himself.

The taller man announced that he was going to go have a shower with a smile, Ben nodded and watched him leave, enjoying the view as his boyfriend’s amazing arse walked further away from him. He looked back to his dad and he was still watching the tv, unbothered by whatever might have just happened as he was so engrossed in the boxing match currently showing he hadn’t even noticed Callum had walked in. Ben said he was going to start dinner and retreated to the kitchen, setting about starting to make something to eat, knowing Callum was getting naked and soapy upstairs without him.

Later when they’d eaten and everything was cleared away, Phil announced he had something to attend to and was going out. As soon as the door closed Ben was on Callum like a limpet, pushing him up against the wall and nibbling gently on the split lip as Callum wrapped a hand around him and grabbed at his arse. Ben moved down and latched onto his boyfriend’s neck, sucking a bruise there as his hand found its way to the front of the other man’s trousers, grabbing at Callum’s crotch and smiling to himself at the filling dick.

Ben started to undo the zip, pulling it down quickly and slipping his hand inside, finding no underwear and he made skin on skin contact immediately, knowing that Callum had purposely gone commando to wind him up. “Fuckin’ tease” he mumbled against the skin on Callum’s neck, he just heard a laugh in response so he squeezed a little tighter onto the dick in his hand, eliciting a strangled groan from his boyfriend.

“Just for that you can get on your knees” Ben said as he pulled back and created some space between them, no matter how much Callum was trying to pull his face back to him to reattach to his skin, Ben refused to be moved. “Kneel” he demanded. Callum licked his lip, his tongue slowly swiping over the puffy flesh as he looked his boyfriend in the eye and Ben surged up to kiss him, smashing their mouths together with tongues tangling and fighting one another. Ben started to tug on Callum’s cock, stroking from root to tip as his tongue explored inside his boyfriend’s mouth, swallowing a moan as Callum gripped on tighter to him.

He pulled back, Callum’s mouth still open and desperately following the lost heat with his tongue. He opened his eyes and gave Ben his best puppy dog look, his blue eyes turning dark and his eyebrows creased. “I promise I’ll fuck ya Babe” he reassured him as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “but you gotta do something for me first”. Callum smirked and twisted them around so it was now Ben up against wall and he dropped to his knees, landing with a thud on the carpet.

The trousers were quickly opened and with Ben’s underwear pulled down too, Ben’s cock sprang free, red and desperate. Callum licked his lips again, “Babe” Ben whined and then Callum opened his mouth and slowly moved them up the shaft, his lips stretching over the hard rod, Ben’s dick getting further and further in the wet heat. Soon Callum’s nose touched pubic hair and he worked his throat, knowing what he could do and bring his boyfriend to with his mouth alone.

Ben’s strangled moan above him and hand gripping in his hair was encouraging him to move, bobbing his head and sucking hard as Ben looked down at him, lips taught and the cut threatening to split back open, “fuck, so hot” he moaned and started to thrust into the mouth. Callum grabbed at Ben’s arse, digging his fingers into the peachy flesh and pulling the other man to him, taking charge of the speed of the thrusts.

Looking down at the lips wrapped around him, the cut starting to pull and Callum looking up at him from under fluttering eyelashes, Ben had to pull the other man off him and grab a hold of the base of his dick. He promised a fucking and it wasn’t going to happen if he allowed his talented boyfriend to continue any longer. He grabbed Callum’s arms and pulled him so they were face to face and checked out the injury, satisfied it was ok and hadn’t opened up again.

He put his hand on Callum’s cheek and pulled his face down so their lips met again, more gentle this time so as to not hurt him but the other man didn’t seem bothered, instead crushing their lips together and thrusting his tongue into Ben’s mouth and being met with a tongue as enthusiastic as his own. Ben couldn’t help his hips from moving involuntarily, his cock desperate for friction and to rub against his boyfriend’s leg to get off.

Eventually he had to push Callum off of him, spin him around and whispered in his ear to take his jeans down. The other man did so immediately, pulling them down as far as his knees and then bent over the sofa without instruction, his arse presented to Ben, round and perfect. “What you do to me…” Ben growled as he told Callum to stay put and he raced off to grab some lube. When he returned Callum had moved, he was stood with his jeans on the floor, one foot propped up on the sofa and his hand between his legs. It took a moment for Ben to realise the hand was moving behind his cock and one of his fingers was disappearing into his body.

Watching Callum fuck himself on his fingers went straight to his cock and it almost detached itself from his body in its desperation to fly across the room and bury itself in his horny as fuck boyfriend. Callum was looking directly at him, biting on his split lip and putting his finger even deeper into his arse. He moaned low and loud and bent his knee slightly as he pushed his finger in as far as it would go. “Ah fuck, Ben, you gotta get in here now”.

Ben lost it, he strode over and tugged Callum’s hand out of the way, spinning him again and forcing him over the sofa. He squirted some lube on his hand and shoved a couple of fingers into Callum’s hole, they slid in easily, the other man having successfully opened himself up. Ben removed his fingers and stroked his cock a couple of times before he put the head to Callum’s arse, pushing all the way in in one motion. He held himself there, allowed time for the other man to adjust and when he heard a grunt of approval he started to thrust, rough and hard movements, punctuated with swear words each time Ben hit that spot inside.

It seemed to go by in a flash, there was no way Ben could hold on and before he knew it, Callum’s arse constricted around his cock and he came, the other man pulling his orgasm from him as Callum was splurting all over the sofa from where his dick had been rubbing against it. Ben went to pull out and stumble away as Callum’s hand reached around and grabbed at his arse, keeping him in place, “just give me a minute” he panted, wanting Ben to stay inside him a little longer.

Ben’s cock began to soften after a while, and eventually Callum’s grip loosened, allowing Ben to slip out from inside him. He winced at the loss and pushed himself up so he could turn around and place his arse on the now wet sofa arm. Ben was standing by him and when Callum had repositioned himself he went and stood in between his parted legs. Their spent cocks touched and each gave a little twitch of interest before giving up again. Ben let Callum wrap his arms around him and they stood close together as they allowed their heart rates to return to normal.

Later they had to clean the mess up and hope nobody noticed it, going at it with stain remover before they disappeared upstairs to carry on in the privacy of their own bedroom.

It was Ben who came home with an injury the next time, there was a cut on his eyebrow and a bruise framing it. Callum looked up at Ben in the doorway of their room from where he sat on the bed. Fuck, his boyfriend was looking hot and he abandoned whatever it was he looking at on his phone. “You ok?” He asked half heartedly, the desire already burning deep inside, Ben nodded and stepped closer, starting to undo his shirt while keeping eye contact. Callum swallowed as Ben’s shirt opened and he dropped it on the floor where he stood. Next he started to unbuckle his belt, pulled down his zip and allowed his trousers to fall down. He stepped out of them and took another step towards the bed.

Callum’s hand went straight to his own dick, it had started to harden as soon as Ben walked into the room and the blatant display in front of him was only ever going to have one result. He slipped his hand into his jogging bottoms and fisted his cock, stroking it as he watched Ben hook his thumbs into the top of the boxers and pull them down to his ankles, his hard cock standing proud when he returned to an upright position. He started to stroke himself as he took another step closer, leaving the last of his clothing behind.

Ben was now stood next to the bed, next to where his hot boyfriend was sitting with his hand in his trousers, his face flushed and his eyes getting darker. Ben was fully naked standing by him and Callum took his hand out of his trousers and grabbed at him, hands on hips and pulled him towards him, Ben toppling on him and then rolling over him so he ended up on his back next to where Callum was. The older man went to roll on top of him but Ben put his hand out and placed it on his chest, telling him to stay where he was he.

Ben started to tug Callum’s joggers down, the other man lifting his bum up to assist him and then Callum’s beautiful cock was free. Ben smiled at him and leaned over, licking his lips and opening them wide to swallow his boyfriend, the hard cock hitting the back of his throat instantly. Callum reached out and brushed the pad of his thumb over the cut on Ben’s eyebrow and Ben’s eyes fluttered shut as he sucked harder. Callum was close, the sexual tension in the room was high and his boyfriend was far too hot to be able to hang on for a long time, his toes were curling and his hands fisting in the blanket as his hips started to move of their own accord.

As he felt his orgasm begin to build though Ben pulled off of him and his dick shivered at the sudden chill of being released from the hot mouth. Ben reached over into his bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of lube and a butt plug. Callum’s eyes widened in awe, excitement building in his stomach and he quickly pulled his clothes off, chucking them across the room and laying down with his legs out wide, his hand going between his legs and fingers walking closer to his hole.

Ben put the butt plug on Callum’s stomach while he opened the lube and dribbled it onto his fingers, then he inserted one, then two into his boyfriends arse, scissoring them and stretching him open. Callum’s eyes shut and he started to circle his hips, trying to get Ben’s fingers in deeper and trying to use his muscles to keep him there. Ben just smiled and pulled them out before he picked up the plug and covered that in lube too, moving it to Callum’s hole and pushing it all the way in. Callum groaned as it hit home and Ben twisted it inside to make sure it was secure, “fuck” Callum breathed out as the twist brushed his prostrate. He then started to move his hips, the plug inside doing the work whilst Ben started to finger himself, watching his boyfriend with the black rubber in his body.

Callum opened his eyes and looked at Ben who had two fingers in his own hole. When he was ready he lifted a leg up and over Callum’s body so he was now straddling him, his arse mere inches from his boyfriend’s desperate dick. Ben reached behind and used the residual lube on his hand to coat Callum’s cock before he positioned it and slowly sunk down onto it. Callum’s hands grabbed hold of Ben’s thighs, his fingernails digging into the flesh at the double assault of the plug in his butt and the warm tight heat of his boyfriend surrounding his cock. He wanted to thrust up but Ben was breathing raggedly with his eyes closed, letting his body get used to the hard rod in it, his hands were on Callum’s chest and his fingers brushed over the nipples, making it ever harder for Callum to stay still.

After what felt like an eternity Ben lifted his body up slowly and sat back down, he did it a few times, getting a little higher and a little harder in each movement. When he gave the nod to Callum he was ready, the man underneath him started to move his hips, thrusting up into his boyfriend with more force than Ben was doing himself. The plug inside him pushing him onwards, it doing its own job of fucking him as he fucked Ben.

Loud moans filled the room, neither man could tell which of them was making which noise or who was doing most of the swearing. Ben’s orgasm hit first and leaned down to kiss Callum as his body stilled, the cock still being thrust in and out of his body as he shook and shot his load all over his boyfriend’s stomach. Callum followed soon after, shoving up one last time into the tight heat as it tightened around him and pulled the orgasm from him.

Ben was plastered against him, sweaty and exhausted and Callum kissed the top of his head where it laid on his chest. When he was able to move again Ben lifted up and Callum was released from his body, he rolled onto his side and reached down to between the other man’s legs. He touched the butt plug and giggled at the jolt it sent through Callum’s body, “ah Ben…” he warned, far too sensitive to take any more stimulation. Ben kissed his stomach and started to pull the toy out, Callum’s arse tried to hold onto it but it eventually released it and his body sagged down into the bed.

After the clean up, Callum opened his arms up so Ben could lay in them, hugging up close with his head on the other man’s chest. The older man moved his head to place a gentle kiss on Ben’s injured eyebrow and couldn’t help but notice the way he shivered at the touch to the sensitive spot. It didn’t take long for them to both drop off, the session taking it out of them and their bodies relaxed and safe wrapped up in each other. Whenever either man was hurt or injured, the other one would be there to comfort and take care of them… as well as fuck them.


End file.
